


Umpteenth chance

by ravensday_crownight (shaardom)



Series: Rovinsky week 2018 [5]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Rovinsky Week, day 6 : resurrection / reincarnation, k's father is mentionned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaardom/pseuds/ravensday_crownight
Summary: Ronan gets in the way of Kavinsky's old habits to keep a known tragedy from happening.---He pryed two leather bracelets from his wrists and dropped them next to Kavinsky's glass. Kavinsky picked one and disdainfully examined it. They were old and it showed. A few lifetimes old."Do you sell them for five cents each or something ? That's some really cheap shit."





	Umpteenth chance

**Author's Note:**

> The journey continues ! I got three more prompts to fill and it's done.
> 
> I wonder why my collection randomly started giving wrong numbers ? Also sorry about the extra space before punctuations aha. I'll check that for another work. Enjoy !

This time, Ronan swears not to let him commit suicide.

Kavinsky is out, on his own. It won't be long before he hooks up with the same people and engages in the same destructive behavior unless someone stops him. Point is, Ronan is not sure how to do that because he's not sure what previously caused such behavior.

He doesn't want to be known yet but Kavinsky spots him one evening, spying. At this point, he doesn't have a choice and follows the injunction to get closer. He heavily dragged a stool and dropped his weight on it.

"Who are you ?"

He's sort of relieved— Kavinsky doesn't know him yet. Maybe he'll get bits of memories back, at some point.

"Ronan Lynch."

"Ronan." Kavinsky spoke slowly, experimenting with the name. "You know what else R stands for ?" He raised a hand to keep Ronan from talking. "Fucking _rude,_ man."

Ronan felt his cheeks heating up. He was not proud of his methods either.

"All these nights checking me out and you're not even buying me a drink," Kavinsky complained.

"Got nothing tonight. Take that."

He pryed two leather bracelets from his wrists and dropped them next to Kavinsky's glass. Kavinsky picked one and disdainfully examined it. They were old and it showed. A few lifetimes old.

"Do you sell them for five cents each or something ? That's some really cheap shit."

Ronan found the situation very ironic. Kavinsky end up keeping both. Ronan was looking at his bare arms up to the shoulder, trying to determine if he had been physically abused lately. He couldn't, but thought he noticed makeup.

"Kavinsky, is everything alright ?"

Kavinsky shot him a look.

"You're real pretty but you're real strange, too."

"I'm serious."

"Ronan, baby, that's none of your business." Kavinsky strongly patted his shoulder while stepping down from his stool.

He called the barman to tell them the drinks were on Ronan and left. Ronan sighed loudly. Engaging in a fight with Kavinsky was not the right way. He paid the note and exited the bar. Kavinsky was gone.

 

A threat wouldn't deter him from keeping the disaster away. He wasn't that discreet and Kavinsky end up noticing him a few nights later. It was in the middle of nowhere. His lips were busted open. He slammed the door to whatever car that was and Ronan heard the sharp sound of a swiss knife.

"Stop following me around."

"Come with me."

Wherever he was going tonight will lead him down the same path of self-destruction. Ronan would fight to get him in the BMW.

"Go to hell," Kavinsky spat. "Creep."

"I'll buy you a drink. Food. Anything."

"Got other places to be tonight."

The blade disappeared with a click. Ronan ran after him.

"Please."

Kavinsky pulled on his hand.

" _Fuck off._ "

He hesitated before trying to stab Ronan. His half-hearted attempt wasn't dangerous at all. Ronan caught his hand shoved him against the BMW.

"You don't get it."

"I sure as hell don't," Kavinsky hissed. Either he let go of the knife or Ronan was having him stab himself. "Did he pay you or something ?"

"Who ?"

"The big boss." He spat at Ronan. It caught his top. "My father, dumb shit."

Ronan shook him a bit in retaliation. "Get over yourself, K, not everyone wants you dead."

He dragged him to the passenger side and shoved him inside. Then he went to the other side. Kavinsky had not moved.

"Where were you going ?" He didn't grt an answer while turning the engine on. "Answer."

"Fuck off," Kavinsky repeated. "You're kidnapping me. I don't have to answer."

"At least fasten your seatbelt."

Kavinsky let out a crude laugh but didn't move. Ronan seriously pointed out that the only reason why he wouldn't movewas if he was tied up, which was not the case _yet._ The threat got Kavinsky to roll his eyes and pull the belt.

"Finally," Ronan sighed. "Who messed you up like that ?"

"I don't know, man. Thought you were both here to tell me _and_ finish the job."

"You thought your father had hired me."

Kavinsky crossed his arms over his chest, stubbornly looking at the darkness outside.

"You still haven't proven me wrong."

"I promise he didn't."

"A promise, huh ?"

"You kept the bracelets," Ronan pointed out. "You know that I don't lie."

"Then promise that you won't leave me in a ditch, dead or alive. Just for this lifetime."

He was looking, now. Ronan glanced at him. He caught a glimpse of the intense, dark stare.

"I promise. You're not a drug addict yet, are you ?"

Kavinsky leaned back in his chair.

"I had planned on dreaming the first batch tonight."

"New plan," Ronan said.

"Guess so," Kavinsky agreed.


End file.
